Sonic and the Troubles with Secret Identities and High School
by SonicLozDPLove
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the Fastest Thing Alive, the Blue Blur and the Hero of Mobias! Maurice 'Nicky' Needlemouse is your average glasses wearing, bag toting Sophmore at Knothole Academy for Young Mobians. The catch? Sonic and Nicky are one and the same This is mostly a drabble series about his adventures in High School based entirely off an idea I got off Tumblr


Chapter 1: "MY NAME IS NEEDLEMOUSE!"

" _I'm late!_ Oh man, if I miss another one of Mrs. Wither's classes I'm gonna get in sooo much trouble!" The azure hedgehog jumped over the table a couple of teaching assistants were carrying down the hall, ignoring their angry shouts. _This would be so much better if I could actually_ _ **run!**_

His backpack was half open with papers flying as he darted between a couple of seniors that were skipping classes, dodged past the bathrooms, and shoved past a freshman that clearly took a wrong turn and got confused. A pair of half-moon glasses slid down his muzzle, revealing emerald orbs that he quickly concealed behind the lenses. His uniform consisted of a black pair of slacks with a matching blazer and white top with the first few buttons open to show the beginnings of a cream underbelly and white gloves. He had forgone the matching black dress shoes for a pair of red and white sneakers. _Oh, does that sound familiar? Maybe you might have heard of me. I'm Sonic, or at least that's who I am whenever I'm not playing civilian._

He snuck through the classroom door just as the teacher, a stern looking mole rat with a permanent scowl on her face, was closing the door. "Late _again,_ Mr. Neddle?"

"Nope! Just in time. Also, my name is 'Needlemouse', not 'Neddle.'" The hedgehog grinned, shrugging off the sour teachers look of disapproval before walking through the aisles of hazardously place book bags and desks to a seat between a lavender feline a blue blazer over a white blouse and matching blue skirt that reached her knees and a yellow fox cub that looked to be several years younger than the rest of the class wearing his blazer tied around his waist rather than how dress code demands. _That's my little brother Tails and our friend Blaze. Tails is a 9 year old super genius that honestly doesn't even_ _ **need**_ _school, but he wants to get all his credentials and legalities in order so people will get off his back for being considered one of the most respected members of the mechanical and inventing community when he hasn't even graduated school yet. Blaze is a princess from another dimension, but because she's also tasked with guarding her world's version of the Chaos Emeralds her education was cut short._

"You know, for someone that moves so fast, you sure arrive at class late a lot." The fox said, swinging his legs beneath his desk. The hedgehog groaned, not liking where this is going. The cat reached across them to still the vulpine,

"Tails, don't do that. You're in high school, not kindergarten." Turning to the hedgehog she continued, "He does have a point though, Nicky. You're the quickest guy I've ever seen!"

The antelope behind them snorted, clearly eavesdropping. "You think the _glasses boy_ is _fast!?_ The guy _walks_ during _**gym!**_ _"_

"Hey, Shut Up! I didn't ask for any comments from the peanut factory! If you're gonna eavesdrop, don't open your mouth and start talking!" Sonic retorted, the antelope flinched and turned his attention back to the lesson. Satisfied with how he handled the eavesdropper, Sonic continued in a quieter tone, "Blaze, you know I would get here on time if _someone_ didn't cause so much trouble in the morning."

"Again?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later, but I'm sure the rumor mill will probly give you one before then anyways. But there was this _huge_ mess over in Station Square and I had to take a detour."

"You really need to work on that. You can't keep missing school, you'll fail!" Tails chimed in, worried for his friend's grades. Sonic frowned at that,

"It's not like I have a choice, buddy. When Eggman attacks I have to fight him."

"MR. NEAD! WOULD YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS LIKE TO SHARE SOMETHING WITH THE CLASS!?" the teacher raged, irritated that her lesson was being interrupted.

"No, Mrs. Withers." With that the three payed attention to the lesson. Sonic muttering beneath his breath, "My name is _Needlemouse,_ dammit!"

*AFTER CLASS*

" _Yaaaawwwn!_ Man, why does Mrs. Withers' class always gotta be so _booooring!"_ Sonic stretched, happy to be out of that class.

"Don't you normally _like_ History?" Blaze inquired

"Normally yeah, but I swear Mrs. Withers has it out for me. She can't even get my name right!" the hedgehog ranted

"Yeah, about that… what's with you anyways? It's just a name. People call you by so many titles already. Plus isn't it a fake name?" Tails gave a pointed look to Sonic,

"That's different, they're more like nicknames. This is a _name!"_

"But… considering you aren't even using your real name-"

"But _nuthin,_ she is deliberately ignoring my offense at her inability to get my name right!"

"If that is _such_ a _problem,_ Mr. Neandiel. Perhaps you can take it up with me in the Dean's office rather than standing in the hall gossiping to your friends!" Mrs. Wither's scowled down at the sheepish hedgehog, unamused to hear his gossip. "Miss Pyre, Mr. Prower. Should you two not be heading to your next class?"

"Yes Mrs. Withers!" the two droned, all too quick to abandon their friend to the teacher's ire.

"Um… if I say I'm sorry, would you be willing to take that?" Sonic grinned, hoping to get out of a visit to the Dean.

The teacher just frog marched him across the entire school. _I really should learn to close my big mouth._


End file.
